


False feelings

by StarryBlanket



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Yanderetale (Undertale), Blue!Sans, Dream!Sans - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Ink!Sans - Freeform, Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Nightmare!Sans - Freeform, Porn, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Yandere Ink!Sans, blueberry, error!sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryBlanket/pseuds/StarryBlanket
Summary: Ink takes it too far with Error. What should he do to keep up his reputation? What are the consequences of his actions? Who can they get help from?





	1. Taking advantage

This was never the plan. He doesn’t know why he did it. Maybe because he had spent the day in Swapfellust? Maybe it was because Error just pissed him off. Why did he even have a hot pink paint? He shouldn't have used it. Especially in the middle of a heated battle with Error.

It was like a new strength inside him. A heat that spread through his bone, a controlling heat. It was almost mind numbing. Something new, that's what it was. He even stopped fighting as he felt the lust through his bones.

He knew Error has Haphephobia. He knew that very well and yet he had him pinned down to the ground. The black skeleton was glitching abnormally. It was actually funny the see the skeleton crash over and over again. Almost like he was just overreacting. Error didn’t like the kiss. He wouldn’t kiss back. He tried getting away.

Ink couldn’t hold himself back as he bucked his hips into Error's pelvis. Error stared wide eyes at Ink, like he wasn’t believing what was going on. This wasn’t something that happens to him. This shouldn’t be happening to him. But it was. Ink was bucking into his pelvis over and over again. The sensations were tingly. He had heats and dealt with them himself. He was going to have one soon but Ink was just pulling it out of him. He didn’t want this.

Ink stared down at Error who was starting to react to the humping. He released his magic into a cock that sent waved of pleasure through his body. He slowed his grinding down as he felt something soft and round through Error's shorts.

With animalistic instincts, Ink tore Error’s shorts off and saw the beautiful blue mound of magic. Error squirmed, he didn’t want this. He didn’t want this at all.

Ink lowered his shorts and pulled out a large rainbow erection. Error could feel his body react from just seeing it. Why was his body acting like this? Why couldn’t he crash anymore? He wanted to get away. He needed to get away.

Error couldn’t cover his mouth as Ink still held him down. He couldn’t cover his mouth was the sweet moans escaped from Ink sliding his dick against his slick pussy. The touch. The touch felt so strange yet so good.

Error's juices were lubing Ink’s member so well. They were both wet with his juices. “No no no no..! Ink..!” Error cried out as Ink brushed the tip against his folds with the intent of going right in. He swung his legs around in attempt to stop the guardian.

“Shh, relax, Error. You’ll only make this more difficult. Unless you don’t want this hurting; stay still.” The artist's words were trying to be comforting but is was more of a threat. He needed release. This was his first time. Could he even hold himself back? No, he couldn’t. This was happening no matter what.

With mercy, Ink slowly pushed himself into Error. The other gasped from the intrusion and whimpered in pain. This was a new feeling. This was the feeling of violation. Ink was violating him. He whined and let out a small moan when Ink moved all the way inside him.

Tears spilled to the side of his face. This was humiliating in so many ways. Through all of this, that rainbow fucker had to nerve to say, “oh, Error.. You look so good.” Ink let go of Error's hands and held his hips. At this point, even with his hands free, he couldn’t make an escape. “You wrap around me so tightly~”

He pulled out, just to where his tip was in the slammed right back in. Error cried out in pleasure as it hit such a good spot. Between his own heat and Ink's heat, his body was reacting a lot. It wanted to mate.

Luckily for his body, that’s what he was going to get. Ink was going to mate with him. His mind screamed through the cloud of lust as Ink kept thrusting at a painfully slow speed. He wanted Ink to move faster. He wanted to feel Ink slam against that spot again. At the same time, his mind was conflicting with his body. He didn’t know if he would go mad from the lack of movement or the rebelling screams in his mind.

Finally there was that one thrust. That one thrust that hit his most sweetest spot. It hit again. Then again and again. Error came, pleasure washing throughout his little body. Ink didn’t stop, he kept thrusting through the black skeleton's orgasm.

At that point, the screaming in his head was gone. The only thing in his mind what the foggy lust. There was nothing to grab onto.

Error whined, being over sensitive as Ink picked up a faster pace. He wanted Ink to cum in him so badly. He wanted to feel that warmth. He wanted to feel Ink's body heat against his own. That pleasure coming right at him once again.

He didn’t hold back his moans. “P-please..,” he would cry. “M-more..!” Those blissful words were driving Ink mad. He was holding back. He was holding back in just fucking Error like a feral dog. “I-I need it..! Please..!”

That was it as Ink let go. There was only lust as he began to slam his hips ruthlessly into Error’s blue mound. Juices were dripping on the ground. Error came again then again. Eye lights were rolled to the back of his skull, pleasure was overwhelming. This was so good. Why did he even have a problem with it before?

The pounding got rougher as Ink began to let out huffs and moans. By the way his cock was twitching inside Error, he was going to come. He was going to come and mate with Error.

Through the whole cloud of lust, Error managed to pull through. His whines and moans never wet away though. He just laid there submissively. He put his hands on Ink's shoulders, “I-ink..!~ Y-you.. you can’t come i-in me..! D-don’t do it..!~”

Oh for fucks sake. He sounded like a fucking slut. His words clearly didn’t get through to Ink as he lifted their hips closer together. Pleasure soon consumed both of the skeletons. Error came again as he felt Ink thrust in deeply and release his seed inside Error. The hot strings of cum filling his womb up. He felt so full. He felt the cum slosh around inside him. How much did Ink even had to pour inside him?

Error let out a defeated cry as he knew he was mated. He was bred. He was going to get pregnant from this for sure. Not just that, pregnant with his enemy's child.

It didn’t end just there. Ink began thrusting again. Error cried and begged for Ink to stop which he answered, “c-can’t.” The destroyer went limp and cried. He was so tired and so sore.

Another orgasm was pushed out of Error was Ink began hitting the sweet spot again. The movement of Ink’s repeating thrusts and the length of his cock was enough to sent him through the beautiful pleasure again. Hating to admit it, it felt so good to be knocked up by Ink. He didn’t know sex was this good.

A few more thrusts and one more orgasm, Ink was coming inside Error again. Error's womb expanded to take all of Ink’s come. The seed fertilizing the egg. The egg growing into a baby. That’s what was going to happen.

Before Ink could even pull out, Error past out in small pants. Ink looked down at the skeleton he forced into submission. He didn’t know what just happened. What did he do? Oh god what did he do.. There had to have been a reason, right? Was anything reasonable enough to do this?

The rainbow substance leaked from the lips of Error’s pussy. There was so much. Should he just leave? No! He couldn’t leave Error on the floor. What would he think when he woke up?

Ink took his jacket off and wrapped his around Error's waist. He then pulled up his own shorts and got up. The guardian picked up Error bridal style. The then left through a portal, leaving the rainbow and blue juices to dry.

Feeling guilt strike him in the chest, Ink laid Error down in the bed of his home. He covered the skeleton in a blanket and kissed his forehead. He couldn’t let anyone know what happened. Ink had a reputation to keep and Error had his.

The rainbow skeleton went and took a shower. After his shower, he put on pajamas then got a wet rag to clean Error with. The other whined from the touches and instinctively tried moving away. When Ink got Error all cleaned up, he got in bed and pulled him close.

What was he going to do about this?


	2. Missing Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink discovers that Error is pregnant and becomes really protective. Error learns not to rebel against Ink.

Early in the afternoon, Error slowly stirred awake. He felt cozy and warm. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept in such a comfortable place. But if he was comfortable, he wasn’t home.

Sitting up, Error saw that he was, in fact, not in his bed. He was in a house. In a stranger's bed. No, not just some stranger's bed. In his enemy's bed.

His legs collapsed as he got out of bed and attempted to stand. His legs shook from how sore they were. That's when the memories came flooding in his mind like a tsunami.

He looked down. Ink's jacket was wrapped around his waist covering his naked pelvis. Error placed a hand over his ecto stomach. It wasn’t going away. He knew it wasn’t going away for months. It wasn’t going to stay flat.

Error let out a small sob. Ink raped him. He actually begged for Ink's mercy. He didn’t listen and now he’s going to be stuck with an abomination.

“How are you feeling,” Ink asked.

Error got startled by the sudden voice. He looked up and saw Ink watching him. He felt anger boil inside him. “Are you fucking kidding me!?”

“Well, you slept for a while. I was starting to get worried.”

Error could have laughed at that, but he wasn’t in the mood to.

“You raped me! You touched me and held me down! I didn’t agree to that!”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. But nothing can change that now.” Error glared at Ink but knew he was right. Nothing could change the fact that he lost his virginity. That he was going to be pregnant.

Error backed away to the wall and used it to get up. His legs trembled, threatening to collapse again.

“Can I see your stomach,” Ink asked.

“No!!” Error shouted. He covered his belly with one hand. He wasn’t going to let that monster stare at him. He didn’t even want to hear his voice anymore. Ink acted like this was all okay. Bullshit.

Ink got off the bed and got close to Error. “I would suggest you show me your stomach before I make you.” His voice wad normal but Error knew it was a threat. Usually he'd laugh and ignore Ink's threat but with him in such a weak state, he knew he had to listen.

The black skeleton lifted up his shirt and reveal his blue magic. His stomach was flat but by the look on Ink’s face, he assumed it won’t stay like that.

Error looked down to see what Ink saw. There was a slight glow. A soul hadn’t formed yet. “I could get an abortion,” Error said quietly.

A slap to the face made Error let go of his shirt and rub his cheek. He looked at Ink with wide eyes. Ink fucking slapped him! “What was that for!?”

“For even thinking about getting an abortion! This is our child! This is something we created together! I’m not letting you take it away!” Oh man, Error would beat the shit out of Ink if he could.

“Excuse me..!? You made this anomaly in me! I didn’t want this!” Ink glared at Error; the symbols in his eyes changing and turning red.

“Well I’m not letting you kill it. I’ll hurt you again if you do.”

Something about the way he spoke sent shivers down Error's alone but gave Ink the feel of power. That was the power of control. There wasn’t any fighting. Error seemed to just surrender to him and it felt great.

“I’m leaving,” Error said and started walking away with the help of the wall. Ink just followed quietly. He knew Error wouldn’t get far. It was creepy, Error admitted. Quietly being followed by Ink was something that tend to happen but not like this. Not this close.

“Can you go away,” Error sounded annoyed. He finally made it out the room and headed down the stairs. Ink didn’t reply and just kept following him.

Halfway down the stairs, Error tripped but was caught by Ink. “I don’t think it’s safe enough for you to leave. You should stay with me.”

Error glitched at the contact remember the feeling around his wrist. The tight grip of the guardian. He wanted to vomit from thinking of the previous night. “I’m not staying in your house, rainbow freak.” 

“I think you are.” Ink helped Error down the steps and pushed him on the couch. “There’s a remote right on the arm rest, go ahead and watch some T.V. I'll make us some breakfast so we can eat together,” Ink smiled.

Error wanted that stupid grin to disappear off his face. This was not a situation to smile at.

Not wanting to test Ink further, he grumbled and grabbed the remote. Error began switching through the channel trying to find his favorite one to watch.

Meanwhile that was happening, Ink went to his kitchen and looked around. He could make pancakes, eggs, muffins, cereal, toast, an omelet, and so much more.Well, Error liked chocolate. So why not some chocolate pancakes? He’ll make sure Error eats for him and the baby. He swore to protect them both. 

* * *

Breakfast was quiet. Error ate one pancake until Ink made a threat. He then at two more.

Error didn't want to have a child. He didn’t want to stay at this fun house. What the hell became of him in just one night? He was destroying universes and fighting Ink and the next thing he knew what covering at his feet. This was so fucking stupid. He needed to stand up for himself.

“Ink, this is my body and my life. I do what I want and that’s leaving.” Error got up and slammed his chair against the table. “I’m getting rid of this abomination. So fuck you.” Error turned around took the jacket around his waist off and three it on the ground. Carefully, he made his way to the front door and opened it. There stood an extremely pissed off Ink. Looking at his vest, the red paint was empty.

If Error had a heart, it would have definitely skipped a beat. Fear settled in his soul. He’s never seen the guardian look so angry before. Now he’s seen him angry, but this was a whole other level.

Ink tightly grabbed Error’s arm and teleported to the bedroom. The destroyer was thrown on the bed and Ink got on top of him putting his bodyweight down. It hurt. Surely this would effect the soul, right?

White hands wrapped around the red neck. Error chocked as he was pushed into the bed. Error's hands tried to pry Ink’s hand away. He swung his legs around hoping to get some weight off of him. The touched were painful. He glitched wildly as his life was on the line.

Ink felt nothing but rage. Didn’t Error realize what he was trying to do? He was nursing and protecting him. That’s all he wants to do. Why did Error have to be so hard headed? Why couldn’t he just listen? Would he have to punish him just for him to understand? Maybe he did, but not know. This was a lesson for Error.

Letting go, Error gasped for the air he didn’t really need. Ink got off of him and let Error roll over to his side. Hugging himself, tears fell down his face and onto the bed. Error rubbed his throat and stomach. He tried to cover his pelvis as much as he could in fear of Ink taking advantage of him.

Ink wouldn’t intentionally hurt him of course. He was a protector, a guardian. He was just helping Error understand that he can get away and kill their growing child. He would be there for him and his child whenever they needed him. He’ll make sure Error learns to love him and their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting more chapters in the future ;) If anyone has any suggestions, don't be afraid to share! I'll be having a surprise guest coming in the next chapter ^-^


	3. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Blue are invited over to help Ink with his issue. They regret what is done to Error.

It’s been two days since Error pissed Ink off. Two days of being trapped in his house. After being chocked by Ink, the destroyer was afraid of him. He knew it was stupid to be, but he didn’t want the threats. He didn’t want the punishments.

Every morning Ink would ask Error to lift his shirt up to reveal the soul. It was glowing brighter and taking the shape of a heart now. Ink was filled with joy every time he saw it. Error didn’t even want to think of it. Not at all.

Ink made some good food, Error admitted. It was different everyday. He's even tried some foods he was never able to have or ever heard. 

The worst thing was sleeping with Ink. He wasn’t allowed to sleep on the ground or the couch. He had to sleep right next to Ink. That damn guardian and wrap his arm around him and pull him close. He would even slide his hand under Error's shirt and rub his belly. It startled the poor black skeleton every time. 

Error would give in to Ink which made the other really happy. That happiness was frustrating. How could he be happy at his own misery? There's no love in their relationship. What he did to Error was unforgivable. 

For the next nine months, he was going to be stuck with a growing belly. A baby will grow in his womb and one day be in his hands. He'll be stuck with such an abomination for the rest of his life. The memories will haunt him for the rest of his life.

Ink would try to make Error happy. It never worked. He would try to make their relationship work. Ink would do things that he liked, not what the other liked. Of course, that was limited. Destroying universes wasn’t something he was allowed to go off and do. Knitting was something Error liked to do. That was the only thing he was allowed to do. 

This morning, Ink had cooked toast with eggs. The eggs were a bit burnt, but it wasn’t bad. Error ate them anyways. It was quiet as usual. There were visible bags under Error’s eyes. Ink wish he could figure out what to do to make Error happy. Luckily, he has someone coming over who could.

“Hey, Error,” Ink said. He got a little mumble as an answer. “I’m having Dream come over today.” 

“Really? That glowstick? Why?” 

“To help us, silly!” Ink smiled, “when he gets here, I want you to be on your best behavior. Will you be on your best behavior?” 

As much as he wouldn't want to be, he didn’t want to suffer the consequences. “Sure..”

Ink smiled, “wonderful! Dream's really good at helping people. I'm sure he could help you.” 

“He probably can’t but he can try.” Like that yellow trash can really help him. All he does is want to leave. He wants to go to his space in the anti-void, stare up at the souls he’s captured and the dolls he’s made, sleep, and then get an abortion. He wants his life back. He wants to destroy every single universe just to see Ink suffer. 

* * *

Dream and Blue arrived at Ink's house after getting a call from him. He said there was an issue between him and Error. Dream wondered what he meant by that. There were always issues with him and Error. They were enemies. They fought every week. Ink was a creator and Error was a destroyer.

Before Dream or Blue could even knock on the door, it swung open with an Ink standing right inside. “Dream! It’s so good to see you.” Ink hugged Dream tightly who giggled and hugged back. Ink looked to Dream's right and saw Blue standing there. “Oh? Blue! It’s nice to see you too! I didn’t think Dream would bring you,” Ink hugged the Underswap Sans who hugged back. 

Dream and Blue walked inside the house and saw Error sitting at the table with an empty plate. They stared at each other for a while until Ink jumped in the scene.

“Here’s my boyfriend, Error,” Ink smiled at Dream and Blue. 

Dream's jaw dropped. Ink was dating Error!? When did this happen!? But how did this happen? Blue was shocked, almost as shocked at Dream who seemed worried. 

“I’m not your boyfriend,” Error quickly said.

“He’s shy about our relationship. I've been trying to get him to open up. No matter what I do for him, he just gives me attitude.” 

“Well, uh..” Dream felt awkward. He wasn’t an expert on relationships. There was a time where he had a major crush on Ink but the other didn’t seem interested. Yes, he still likes him, but the feeling has faded. 

Blue on the other hand seemed ready to help, “Oh! I know some tricks that can help! I've read tons of dating manuals!”

“Maybe that’s just his personality..?” Dream concluded. He was dating an evil Sans, what did Ink expect? 

“I don’t know,” Ink shrugged. “Hey Error, may you go to our room? You can rest for a while. I want to talk with Dream and Blue privately.” 

It must have been some kind of miracle. This whole time he’s been wanting a break from Ink and he was finally going to get it. It didn’t matter if it was just for a few minutes. He was going to lay down and sleep all by himself. 

Quicker than he really wanted, he stood right up. He went straight to the stairs and walked up. Error went to the room where he would sleep for the next ten minutes.

Ink led Dream and Blue to the couch where they sat down together. There was something off about Ink. Dream could sense it. There was guilt, regret, hate, anger. That was all coming from Ink.

“So what’s the problem with Error?” Blue asked. The innocent Sans clearly wanted to help. He believed even the worst person can change. Error may have kidnapped the Sans and held him in the anti-void, but that didn’t stop Blue from being his good self.

“Well, for starters; Error is pregnant.” The two vibrant skeletons went still. They stared blankly at Ink as if he was making a joke or just pulling words out of a hat. They couldn’t see Error being pregnant with a round belly. They couldn’t see Error voluntarily committing his life to raising a child or even doing dirty acts. 

Dream looked at Blue, “hey.. May you sit outside for a while? Ink and I are going to have an adult talk.” 

Blue crosses his arms and hugged, “I'm an adult! I’m perfectly capable of dealing with adult conversations! If you two are seriously going to talk about sex, I’m fine with it. I know what it is!” 

Dream looks at Ink. “Well, I think he’s old enough. This subject is a little.. rough,” Ink said. His voice dying down at the end of the sentence.

“Did Error do something,” the yellow guardian asked.

“No.. It was me..” The guilt in Ink's voice was easy to hear. If Ink was feeling bad about it, it must have been something truly bad. “I was angry during a fight. I got the hot pink paint from Swapfellust after a small mission there. I knew what it was yet decided to take it in the middle of our battle. 

I held Error to the ground. I forced him to have sex with me.. He crashed and begged but I didn’t listen. I came inside him and didn’t even stop there. I did it again.” Ink had his head lowered, he couldn’t look at his friends. He just couldn't.

All the emotions smacked Dream's soul. He could feel the dark feelings from Ink. It was sad to see his friend in such a state. What he did was wrong. There was no coming back from it.

On the other hand, Blue was shocked at what he was hearing. He’s heard of rape once or twice. It didn’t seem real to him. But right here, in front of him, is a person he’s known for a long time. A person that raped another. The victim of Ink's actions was right upstairs. 

“I-its was wrong,” Ink's voice cracked. He looked back up at his friends. “I know it was.. b-but I’m doing my best to take care of him! Error can be difficult at times but I’m teaching him how to behave! He’s been really good so far! He just lacks love. I really admire Error. I just want him to understand that I won’t hurt him. I want him to be happy.”

Dream frowned, “Ink, I don’t think you can really help him.” 

“Please, Dream. He’s been doing good so far..! Can you just like, use your magic to make him feel better? Maybe you can make him love me?” 

“That’s not how it works,” Dream said.

“He’s a victim..” Blue sighed. “He probably doesn’t feel safe around you.” He was being straight up honest. It looked like Ink wasn’t liking that honesty though. 

Ink got up, “Dream, can you try to change his emotions? Please? I’ve done so much for you. Can you do this one thing for me?”

Dream was torn between wanting to help his friend understand what he was trying to say or doing what he wants. Dream did need to owe up for all the times he’s asked Ink for favors. With a sigh of defeat, Dream nodded his head. “I’ll do it.”

The other didn’t like what was happening. His soul screamed at him to stop what will happen. His mind screamed at him to not ruin their relationship. There were consequences for each action. He was going to do nothing.

* * *

Error woke up from his ten minute nap. He was starting to feel hot and bothered. He knew what was going on. His heat. It was just starting when Ink did what he did. He wasn’t at his peak. The heat was still there because it wasn't properly treated.

He could have cried from the thought of being trapped in this hellhole through his heat. Ink would take advantage of him. He couldn’t even deal with the though of that happening. 

Error sat up and heard the steps of feet coming to the room. He wanted to run and hide. He didn’t want anyone seeing him but he couldn’t avoid it. 

Ink, Dream, and Blue all walked in to find Error staring at them from the bed. With a happy smile, Ink went to Error and hugged him. Error glitched and seemed to lean away from the hug. “Dream is going to help you feel so much better! Trust me, you’ll be happy and feeling new!”

Error chuckled, “like I can actually feel better. I hate this and I hate you.”

Dream frowned as he walked up to Error and stuck his hands out. “May you hold my hands..?”

All Error did was give Dream a glare. Ink kissed Error's cheek, “I suggest you do it.” 

Error did not want to do it. He wanted to run. He wanted to hide. Why was his hands reaching for Dream's!? Why was he listening to Ink!? They should be the ones cowering in fear! 

He felt almost empty when his hands came in contact with Dream's. All his emotions and thoughts just vanished. He didn’t feel anything. He didn’t think of anything.

 A warm feeling built up in his chest. His face glowed a soft yellow blush. It had been so long since he had felt anything like this. That warm happy feeling. The feeling of love. The feeling of joy; of being at peace. There was no war going on in his mind. No rebellious thoughts. He wasn’t even in fear of squeezing Dream's hands, he wanted more of these feelings. 

Dream got Error to let go of his hands. He knew this was wrong. What did he do? What he did was brought out feelings that Error had been hiding for ages. Feelings that should have been left alone. He just violated Error's feelings and thoughts. He didn’t even asks for Error's permission.

 This wasn’t right. How could Blue just watch this happen? The way Error's expression change. That calm expression, it didn’t look like the destroyer. This is false love. 

Oh man, was Ink filled with joy. He could tell Error was happier. “Hey, Error. How are you feeling?” 

The black skeleton looked over at Ink. He was quiet for a few seconds before saying; “eh, I feel fine. Why?”

Ink could have squealed in delight. Instead, he pulled Error in a kiss. There wasn’t that much of a glitch from Error. Instead of recoiling away, the skeleton kissed back. Dream and Blue were quiet and still. They couldn’t believe what they were watching. 

“I think I should take Blue back home,” Dream said after Ink’s and Error ended their kiss. 

“Oh, okay! Thank you so much Dream! I’ll see you both later!” Ink smiled and waved to the both of them. 

Dream and Blue waved back before going downstairs and walking out the house. They couldn’t believe what they witnessed. Dream couldn’t believed what he did.

“Oh, Error. Are you going to be a good boy now?” 

Error nodded his head and placed his hand over his stomach. He knew he shouldn’t feel happy about this but he was. They were going to have a beautiful child. Together they were creating a beautiful life. They would be a beautiful family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh boi! This isn't looking good. What will Error do about his heat? What will Ink do with Error now? But hey, Happy Valentine's everyone!


	4. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Error go to another universe on a date. They confess things to each other and talk about future plans.

There wasn't any more fighting or arguing. Just agreement and cuddles. Error wasn't afraid of Ink anymore. He enjoyed Ink's company. Ink respected Error's requests and took good care of him. That's what people did in relationship.

Ink felt relief. Error didn't hate him. He wasn't mad at him. Error liked him. He didn't want to think of the rape or what he's done. He had to be forgiven for his crime if Error was acting like this. Clearly Error forgave him. He's a guardian, a small crime from him could always be forgiven. He deserved such. 

Today was the day where they were going on their first date! Ink had it all planned out! They were going to go to a universe that had reached the surface. The lovers would lay under the stars on a grassy hill. Ink would set it up before they would show up. It had to be perfect. They were a perfect couple so their date must be of such. 

Flipping through the channels once again, Error couldn't find his favorite show. He finally decided to look for the one Ink suggested. He wasn't that impresses by it. It was some human cartoon show. It did have a dark mystery to it. Just two human kids living with some old man. The town had weird people and stuff. That all he got from the episode he watched. He was taken by surprised when the villain appeared. It was cool. The villain was definitely his favorite character already. 

"Oh, Error!" Ink ran to the living room and stood in front of his soulmate. "I want to take you on a date! I have it all set up!"

Error looked from the television to Ink. "Is that why you were gone?"

"Yup! Do you accept?"

"Yeah," Error smiled and got up. "Where's it at?"

"It's somewhere special," Ink said as he opened a portal. "I don't know if you're amazed by the surface or stars, but check it out."

The black skeleton went through the portal. There was a blanket on the ground with two lit candles and a basket. The moonlight and the stars glowed on the hill. It was nice looking, Error admitted. 

Ink went through and shut the portal. He grabbed Error's hand and led him to the blanket where they sat down next to each other. Right down the hill was a beautiful city full of lights. Error looked at Ink with stars in his eyes. There were actual stars in his eyes!

Ink opened the basket and pulled out some food. It was a fresh loaf of bread, a chocolate bar, rice, and meat. He pulled out two plates and two forks with napkins. He served Error food before himself. 

"This is really nice," Error said. 

Ink smiled and nodded, "I've been thinking about this for a while. I'm glad you like it!"

Error ate his food and looked up at the skies. He smiled at all the stars. He felt at peace watching them. It was really nice. They reminded him of something such a long time ago. Like in a different life. 

"Hm.. how about we tell each other stuff?" Ink suggested. He wanted to learn more about his new boyfriend. "Like, I'll tell you stuff and you tell me stuff."

"Alright, you start."

Ink nodded his head. "I be been watching you for a long time. Stalking you in a way, I guess. You're truly one of a kind, Error. You really interest me, that's why I love you."

Error blushed slightly and smiled. "Well, I had a crush on you at some point in my life but I pushed it away. Now that you're right here and were together, that feeling returned."

Ink giggled, "oh you're so cute!" 

The yellow blush on Error's face lit up. He looked down at his stomach. "So, the baby. We gotta start getting stuff for it. We should probably get check ups and that stuff. We also need to learn how to be parents."

"I could always make stuff for the baby. You should knit them clothes and blankets!" Ink smiled. Their future will be perfect. The god of creation and the god of destruction will have their little grey. The creation that will end of years of war. The one that will break the clash of good and bad. 

"You know, I was scared about this at first. I now see that it isn't so bad. It'll just be a little baby bones in our lives. Heh." Error placed a hand over his stomach. The soul glowed through his shirt at the presence of the hand. "I'm also in heat Ink.. I'll need help with it in two days or whatever. But uh.." there was fear. Fear in his voice and expression. Ink coukd see it. "Please go easy if you really want to help. I would prefer helping myself but it depends on the moment."

"I'll help you with everything," Ink said. He put a hand on Error's shoulder which sent a chill down the other's spine. "You can trust me. I'll be very gentle," he lied. 

The two continued their date. It went really well. They talked more about their feelings. After they ate and laid down together staring at the stars. The lovers packed the stuff and went back home. Their home. Error was tired so Ink helped him to their bed, in their home. Ink tucked him under their blanket. He then went downstairs and to their kitchen. This was the best life he could ever ask for. Maybe you do have to take things by force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this isn't how things should be


	5. Sharing the bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's heat hits it's peak and he needs Ink's help to deal with it.

The past two days had been great. Ink and Error were getting along really well. Error wasn’t afraid of the touches from Ink who had been exploring Error **a lot**. He always had to be so close to the destroyer. He always had to be touching him in a way. The other didn’t seem to mind. It was almost as if it was normal.

Now Error was getting really hot. It was like the symptoms of a fever but they both knew it wasn’t. The black skeleton was in heat. Ink had made sure he stood in bed. He was afraid Error would be too hot for the baby so he would constantly get ice packs and water for his lover. 

Just like Error said, his heat was at its peak two days later. He stripped his pants off and his jacket and shirt and just laid under a thin sheet. Ink watched him, suppressing a grin. He was so needy. Error couldn’t stay still. He wanted something, Ink knew what, he knew exactly what it was. It was him. 

“Hey, Error,” Ink went up to Error and put his hand on his cheek. “Would you like me to help you now? I can’t stand to see you suffer like this.”

Ink had never gone into heat. Maybe it was because he didn’t have a soul? He has crept up one some skeleton’s who were in heat and studied them and how they behaved. It depended on who they were, really. There could be a small swap Sans who could get really aggressive during heats and some large fell Sans who could be the sweetest in such state. 

His first time seeing someone have sex was surprisingly, yet not surprisingly, in Swaplust. He was talking with the Papyrus in that universe and before he left, he wanted to talk to the Sans there. The didn’t mean to end up spying on the Sans and a bear having sex together. It was something he wouldn’t forget.

Now was his chance to freely have sex with Error  ~~without any force~~. He was waiting for Error to say something. To say yes. It felt nice last time, he wanted to see it again. To share the better experience with Error.

“Well..” Error started. He seemed very conflicted. He moved around bit, he needed something quickly. “Yes, please..” He sounded unsure.

Ink grinned happily. “Alright, hold on! You get ready!” Ink ran down the stairs. Error groaned in frustration; he was already ready. Everything was summoned, now someone just needed to take control. 

After five long minutes, Ink ran up into the room. He was chugging out a pink paint. Not the hot pink, he learned what that was capable of. Ink skipped over to Error while stripping his own clothing off. 

The needy look on Error's face was so beautiful. He was like a painted canvas, so full of color. Error was capable of so much more than what he’s been doing. Ink will teach him that.

Ink got to the bed and pulled the sheet off of Error. The other blushed and seemed to try and cover himself. Ink softly grabbed his hands and kissed Error as he moved him body on top of the other.

Error put his hands on Ink’s chest, almost like he was going to push him off, but didn't. He allowed Ink to get in him and kiss him. He kissed Ink back. They were in love. 

Ink moved his hand between Error's legs. He brushed his fingers against Error's folds. He was dripping wet. He was so beautiful. 

He couldn’t help but moan. Error wanted to cover his mouth but didn’t. He squeezes his legs shut which Ink did not seem to like. Ink plunged one finger into his lovers hole and starred thrusting it in and out. It felt so good, it really did. He spread his legs a bit. Ink quickly added a second finger and went deeper. 

Ink couldn’t stop smirking. He loved how submissive Error was being. Being dominate was amazing. He loved the little cries ands moans Error made. 

Error ended up squirting on Ink’s hand as he came. Ink pulled his fingers out and looked at the sticky juices that came from Error. He began licking his hand clean and watched Error cone down from his high. Error looked up at Ink full of embarrassment. Ink just smiled and planted a small kiss on Error's cheek.

The creator moved off of Error, never taking his eyes off the beautiful sight. “I want you to get on your hands and knees.”

“W-wha..? Why?” 

“I want to fuck you from behind,” Ink said. Error blushed madly and sat up. He did what Ink asked him. It felt odd being in such a position. He looked back as far as he could when Ink grabbed his hips and pulled him back. 

Ink slowly pushed his member into Error. The other moaned in pleasure. It was the perfect size. Not too big but not small. Ink was soon all the way in.

Error leaves forward onto the bed. Ink was the one keeping his hips up. Moans escaped Error's mouth as Ink began thrusting at a steady rate. It felt so good to be submissive like this. Why did he even hate it before?

Ink wanted to do so many things to Error. He wanted to try so many things. He was with someone he loved very much. He needed to be patient; he needed Error's full trust. 

“F-faster please..” Error begged. He moved his hips up trying to create more friction between them. Ink obeyed Error's wish and began to pound into him. He was losing control of himself but Error seemed to like it.

Error’s moans got louder and louder as he was lost to the clouds of lust and from getting closer to an orgasm. This only encouraged to slam harder into Error. Error was his and he was never going to let him go.

The two skeletons soon cane together. Blue magic squirted around Ink's cock as rainbow color semen filled Error's womb. Maybe Error would be able to bear another child with the one they already got. That plan sounded wonderful in Ink's head. Little baby bones roaming around the house. In nine months that dream would become real. 

* * *

They kept at it for a couple hours until Error said he couldn’t keep it up. The pink paint was practically drained out of Ink's system anyways. 

Error still felt pretty heated but Ink knew it was from what they just did. Ink helped Ink to the bathroom where they took a bath together. Ink whispers sweet things to Error; saying how beautiful he was, his he’s going to be such a good mommy. Error loved it. He’s never been called such things before. It was a nice change.

After their bath, Ink put Error to sleep. His lover was so adorable. He was lucky to have him. Maybe he should throw a little surprise for Error. Something that Error would love. Heh. That was limited.

After getting a cup of water and drinking it, he began to feel numb. Not wanting to go complete numb, he went back upstairs and took a tiny sip of some yellow paint. He didn’t want to take so much at such a late time. Actually, he should probably set a bedtime for Error. He needed him to be as healthy as possible for the baby.

Ink laid next to the destroyer who was sound asleep. Error looked so cozy and cute in Ink’s pajamas. Ink just wore a baggy shirt for bed this night. Maybe he’ll be able to dress Error up in maternity clothes, dresses, make-up, and so much more. There was so many things he wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, got the next chapter up :). I made a Swapfellcest oviposition one shot. Go check it out if you'd like! Love you guys <3


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink takes Error back home where they relax for a while. They end up taking Error's stuff back to Ink's place where they meet not so happy skeletons

It’s been a week and a half now. Ink could feel Error's trust in him grow. Why wouldn’t he trust Ink? He’s been taking care of his pregnant boyfriend so gently. He would comfort him and please him with kind words. Ink made sure his soulmate knew he was perfect, a painted canvas, a one-of-a-kind. Error was just so magical. If he had a soil, he knew it would be fluttering on delight.

As if life couldn’t get any better, Error began t ok hive Ink his own kisses and hugs. He even woke up early one morning to attempt to make them some breakfast. It didn’t go as planned, the food was undercooked and Ink was upset that Error used so much energy for that but it was wonderful. It made Error happy to know his lover was happy.

With all that had happened; Ink wanted to take Error somewhere special. He k re Error begged for it at first, too bad neither of them could trust each other. Now that they could, he knew Error wouldn’t try something shady. 

“Oh, Error!” Ink called Error down.

The black skeleton was still getting dressed upstairs. Once be put his slippers on, he ran downstairs with a smile on his face. He knew Ink was going to do something sweet. “What is it?”

“I was thinking of taking you to your place. Maybe we can hang around and talk. I think it would be nice to get out the house.”

Error smiled and loved the idea. Home. Oh wow, he really missed it. He missed the strings, the little hammock, the dolls. “I would love to go!” Maybe he could even get some clothes and stuff he left behind. “We're not going to stay there for long. I don’t like that side of the anti-void.” Ink was serious. He hated the “dark side” of the anti-void. It was empty. It was creepy. It could really mess with one's mind. That almost happened to Blue. 

Error nodded his head. “That’s aright. Can I grab some stuff while I’m there?”

“Sure, just tell me what it is first and don’t ask about taking any souls. I would like for you to return them if you will.” 

Well yeah, that’s not something Error was just willing to do. Those trapped would was years worth of collecting those disgusting humans and monsters. If he hated them so much, why did he even bother with them? Was this why there was so much hate inside him? He was collecting it all. He really needed to stay more positive.

“Soooo, would you like to go now,” Ink asked. 

“Yes!” Error couldn’t hold his excitement. Is this how Blue felt all the time? This overwhelming happy joy? Wow, Blue was one lucky skeleton. 

Ink couldn’t believe how happy Error was. It made him so happy. He was happy to see his true love happy. With a wide smile on his face, Ink opened a portal for the both of them. Holding hands, the two went through the portal.

Ink didn’t like the feeling at all. Honestly, it was probably due to all those screaming souls trapped in Error's blue strings. He has a strong urge to yell at Error to release them without harming them. That wouldn’t be a good idea.

Error stepped forward and looked around with a smile. He viewed all the stuff he’s done through months; years. It was kind of odd. Usually he was here everyday then suddenly, he wasn’t. His own home started to feel foreign to him. He didn’t know if that was good or bad.

“Hey Ink,” Error said looking at Ink. The creator looked at him, “watch this.” Suddenly, all the strings that held the soul were wrapped around his fingers. Ink almost freaked out thinking Error was going to destroy them. He couldn’t believe what was happening when the souls were released. They slowy floated to the ground before vanishing back to their homes.

Ink could feel it. He could feel whole aus returning. He could feel different universes finding their missing pieces. Ink stared at Error in shock who had a soft smile on his face.

“This is what you wanted, right? Does this make you happy?” Error couldn’t tell if Ink was happy or mad. He was starting to doubt his actions until Ink hugged out tightly while crying. He still felt confused until the other started kissing Error all over his face.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Ink plopped more kisses on Error. “This is the best thing ever!!!”

Error smiled, he felt really proud of himself. He changed hundreds of lives in just a second. He changed his lover's life in a second. He was happy to give than to take. 

* * *

The two rocked together back and forth in Error's hammock. Error laid in Ink’s arms. He slept for a good fifteen minutes before being waken up by Ink. Ink kisses his forehead as Error woke up. 

“Mm.. what is it..,” Error asked all drowsy.

“I was wondering if you wanted to leave yet. You can take some of your stuff, even the hammock.” Ink actually really like the hammock. No wonder Error would always relax in this. It was so comfortable. Only if Error knew how wonderful his own creations were.

Error looked at Ink with a smile, “okay.” 

The two skeletons got up. Error started getting some dolls, chocolate, few clothing ~~(~~ ~~he really liked Ink's clothing)~~ , and his hammock. He didn’t have a lot of stuff.

Ink helped him with his stuff and they went back through Ink’s portal. There they saw a worried Dream and a not too happy Blue.

The artist knew why they were there. He out Error's stuff on the couch and looked at his lover, “do you mind going upstairs for a bit?”

“Yeaj,” Error smiled and kissed Ink’s cheek. He looked at Dream and Blue, “Hey, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you two. Hope everything’s going alright.” Maybe the little greeting would set then on a better relationship. Maybe. 

Listening to Ink, Error went upstairs. He threw his stuff on the bed and looked at it. He wondered where to put all this stuff at. The hammock was going to be difficult to place. The room wasn’t big enough for the hammock; maybe the living room? He just shoved his clothes into one of Ink’s drawers and laid in bed.

He looked at the dolls he grabbed. One them was Blue. Maybe he should give it to Blue as a “sorry I kidnapped you and was gone half the time” gift. He felt bed. He was getting really lonely and it was going to drive him nuts. With everyone hating him at the time, he thought maybe it would be cool to kidnap the nicest Sans around. He couldn’t really deal with Blue at the time but refused to give him back.

He put his hand on his stomach and looked up at the ceiling. He wondered if anyone was missing him. He’s sure that people were probably cheering that he’s gone; probably a lot. Maybe Nightmare and his little followers were wondering where he is? He wasn’t a big player in the gang but he would help occasionally if he got something out of it. 

At least he knew that Ink loved him and forgave him for what he’s done. He’s a different skeleton now. He’ll make sure everyone knows that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Dream and Blue aren't happy with Ink's actions. Good luck trying to change Ink's mind. Don't piss him off either, Error learned his lesson ;)


	7. Loss of happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no convincing Ink of letting go of Error.

It was very shocking to see Blue's expression. He’s never seen the cute little Sans look like that. Dream looked normal. He was worried about half the time; usually because of his brother. Either something happened and he wasn’t there or it was about his relationship with Error. 

“This isn’t healthy, Ink,” Blue started. “You can’t just have Dream manipulate his feelings to love you. You hurt him then trapped him here. This is wrong.” 

Ink just stared at him in an unsettling way. He didn’t like what Blue was saying. “Well were both happy now, so what’s the point?” 

“The point is..” Dream quietly began. He never finished his sentence as Ink looked at him.

“The point is that you can’t keep doing things to Error. It’s wrong in so many way. You raped him, Ink. You kept him here. You used Dream to manipulate Error to love you.” Blue felt bad. He didn’t want to lose a friend, especially Ink, but if he wanted to do something right, it was this. “He doesn’t actually love you. You just have to accept that.”

Taken by surprise, a splat of black ink struck Blue and slammed him against the wall. He was stuck to the wall and got the wind knocked out of him. Ink's eyes glowed a dark red.

He hated what Blue said. He had the fucking nerve to doubt their love for each other. After everything they’ve been through this rotten blueberry had the guts to judge their love!? 

“I-ink!!” Dream yelled at the creator for his action. He stood in between Ink and Blue in a defensive stance. He was ready to protect Blue at any cost. He wouldn’t let the one he loved get hurt. 

“You should teach Blue to shut his damn mouth.” Yeah, Ink was pissed if he was cussing. Blue was terrified; not as terrified at Dream. The guardian was shaking and Ink did nothing to help his friend. He did nothing to help any of his friends. 

“Can you let Blue go? Please..?” Dream was trying his hardest to be nice. He didn’t want his friend to attack him too. “We don’t want to fight, we just want you to understand what you’re doing to Error.”

Ink still didn’t look happy. His eyes changed shapes and went from Red to orange. At least he wasn’t pure red. “So you’re agreeing with Blue!? You’re the one who did this for me! We’re perfect now! We love each other!”

“But you need to understand that he only loves you because of Dream,” Blue spoke. “He may seem to love you now of if Dream never did this, he would never love you. That’s his true feeling about you. He hates you.” Blue felt he needed to be honest and forcefully if he had to get through to Ink.

Dream had to physically hold back Ink who was trying to get to Blue. Dream wouldn’t allow his friend to hurt his boyfriend. He wouldn’t allow it. Out of rage, Ink twisted Dream's arm to his back and slammed him against the wall. It hurt a lot, Dream's face really hurt but not as much as his chest and back.

Eyes widening in surprise, Blue screamed out as he saw his lover get slammed into the wall. “Dream..!! Ink, stop! You’re hurting him!”

Ink froze for a bit, his eyes changing to a purple then blue. He realized he was actually hurting Dream. He let go of Dream he backed away and rubbed sore parts of his body. He then moved over to Blue and looked at Ink. The moved black ink dropped off of Blue and vanished. Blue felt down an inch and instantly began checking Dream for any sign of injury. 

Both were relieved when no one had any sign of bad injuries. They looked at Ink who seemed to want them to leave.

“We're leaving..” Blue said. He grabbed Dream's hand and headed to the front door.

“Tell anyone about what’s going on and there will be marks on your bones,” Ink threatened. 

The lovers froze hearing Ink’s threat clearly. After a couple seconds they continues their walk and made it out the house. They walked further away from the house before Dream opened a portal to Underswap. They went through and landed in Blue’s shared house.

The two went to Blue’s room and sat on the bed. They took a while to digest what just occurred. They failed to have Ink see his wrongdoing. They failed. 

“This is wrong..” Dream started weeping softly. “I-if I just had not used my power..”

“It’s not your fault, Dream. Ink used you.. Well figure out a way to help Error. I promise you we will.” Blue put a hand on Dream's shoulder and gave him a small smile.

Dream didn’t like this. He has never used his power in such s corrupted way. It was an awful feeling to do such a thing. He made a rape victim fall his love with his rapist. That was very wrong. What was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink is a fucking dick. Like, he needs to chill. daaamn.


	8. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink gets called out and leaves Error home. There's a time skip and Error's stomach grows as he experience the pain of pregnancy. Error decides to wonder off.

It’s been fifteen weeks, over three months, since Error’s been pregnant and living with Ink. The house the two own looked like a clash of each other’s personalities but it was an artwork. The house was a clash of two amazing things now. It was an odd yet unique style but Ink was allowing it. He wanted Error to feel as comfortable as possible. 

Error began to have a baby bump. Ink would have his hands all over his whenever he got the chance. It was so cute! Error being pregnant was amazing. He was beginning to have a tiny waddle the bigger his belly got. Ink loved it. 

It was weird to see his own stomach get large. Stretch marks were starting to appear on his magic. He was going through so many hormonal changes already. He would be full of joy one moment then full of anger. He could be anxious then crying. This was quite a surprise to the creator. Morning sickness was quite an ass though. Ink thought Error was ill at first and was really worried until he looked up Error's symptoms. 

Instead of being sad about Error going through all that, Ink was happy. That meant he really would have a baby. A healthy baby. Ink was going to be a wonderful father.

At night, they would talk together about their future and their plans. Error would smile and laugh when Ink would rub and kiss his stomach. They were truly a happy couple. Maybe they would even get married? Ooh, that sounds fun!

There was a calling of help from some universe. It was about Nightmare attacking the universe, he was feeding and growing stronger by the negative energy.

Giving Error a kiss, he ran off leaving his lover home alone. This was actually the first time he left Error alone. It made him nervous but he had trust in Error. They were perfect lovers, it wasn’t like Error was going to leave and fall in love with someone else.

Now Error was all alone. He went in the hammock which was moved to the living room and sat in it. He leaned back and sighed. Error was already missing Ink. Things were already getting boring. He wanted attention and touch. He craved Ink’s touch. He didn’t understand why but he wanted his _hands all over him_.

Not even realizing it, his own hands were crawling and rubbing his bones as he began to cry. There was something he was so _scarred_ from that made him  _hate_ himself. He couldn’t clearly remember what it is or why such a thing would affect him so much. It was just  _lost_ in the vast of his memories and emotions. As much as he didn’t like the confused feeling, he was glad for it. 

He finally got his hands in control and stopped touching himself. His fingers were wet with his own fluids. Error didn’t not like that. There was something so  _wrong_  about that. He felt nasty and dirty but at the same time he **felt so good**. The black skeleton decided to go cleanse himself in the bathroom.

* * *

 It’s been two hours since Ink's been gone and Error has done absolutely nothing. It was so boring without his love. He was back to laying down in bed and watching the dolls he had. He got up and stretched for a bit while thinking. He looked back at the dolls that laid on the bed.

The different universes were nice. Yes, they were abominations but he liked them. He was very jealous of everyone. All of them came from a universe and he just.. he just appeared in the anti-void all alone. He had no friends, no family, no memories. He felt like an abomination and that feeling only grew stronger. He hated himself. The only release he had was to push that hate onto everyone else. If he couldn’t love himself, then he couldn’t love others.

Ink saved him. Just like everyone else, Error was saved too. He was so glad Ink did too. He was going to have a family if his own. He felt like he belonged somewhere now.

If Ink never saved him, he probably wouldn’t be here for much longer. Thoughts were crawling in his head like venom. The were rotting his head out. He was feeling down and just lost. As nothing went on, he felt like there was too much going on. He was overwhelmed, stressed, and depressed. Thoughts of just turning to dust by his own hands were sound like a great escape but look at what he could have missed. By just staying for a bit longer, he became happy.

Going off the topic of happiness; where did Dream and Blue even go? He never got to see them since Ink told him to go upstairs? They were gone by the time he went downstairs. Ink said Blue wasn’t feeling too well and Dream had to take him home. Maybe he should check on them? Ink wouldn’t mind that, right?

Building up some magic, Error managed to open a portal. With the baby feeding off his magic, using it was getting really difficult. Geez, having a baby was difficult. He didn’t even know much about pregnancy and that area of topic. 

Error went through the portal to Underswap with the Blue doll In his hands. He would promise to Dream to make him one if he'd like; that’s if, they’re at the house together.

Shutting the portal was like a magical relief. It felt much better to have that close. Error shivered at the cold. He looked down and saw the white snow.

There was a flash of something. He didn’t know what. Blood and dust was mixed in the snow. A memory? A nightmare? A vision? What was that flash? The snow in front if him was pure white. A nice soft bright white.

Ignoring the flash of whatever he saw, he walked over to the house the Underswap brothers shared. He knew the Underswap Papyrus did not like him at all. It was understandable. Too bad he wasn’t forgiving like Blue.

Error knocked on the door and took a step back. He’s never just “knocked” on a door. It felt odd; like strangely familiar yet not. Was he losing it already? He was getting nervous for sure. Maybe that was it?

The door opened and there stood the Underswap Sans on regular clothes. They both stared at each other for about thirty seconds.

“Uh.. hey,” Error said. “I wanted to stop by and see how you and Dream are. You two left early last time you were at Ink’s. He said you got sick; are you feeling well?”

Blue honestly couldn’t believe Error cane to his house. It almost felt surreal. Stretch would have definitely kicked Error's ass if he saw him. But this was just insane. Error was here all alone. This didn’t look like a trick or prank even if it felt like one.

“Hi Error.. what are you doing here?”

“Well, I got bored and wanted to see how you were doing. I made this a while ago, thought you’d like it. Error handed Blue the small puppet doll thing.

Blue held the doll, his eyes turned into stars. Error made this? It was so cute! He never knew Error made such things! “Thank you so much!!! How about you come inside? I don’t want you freezing out here.” Blue moved out the way to allow Error to enter. “My brother has gone out for a drink at Muffet's so don’t be afraid.”

Error smiled and walked inside the house, “Thank you, Blue.” He was really hone alone. Dream wasn’t there. Maybe he was the one dealing with Nightmare.

They were going to discuss some things for sure. Surprisingly, Error is very open. Blue will learn that things are even worse than he imagined.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there sone shit going on right now. It's pretty overwhelming and I'm not taking it too well. Sone things are just haunting me. They can't leave my mind. I'm probably not going to take a break but just know that I'm feeling really horrible.


	9. The fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error talks about his feelings to Blue. Blue learns thst things arent well. The chapter becomes rough towards the end.

Blue shut the door once Error made his way inside. He led Error to the couch who sat down. That’s when Blue noticed the destroyers swollen belly. He soul ached knowing Error was going to be stuck with that thing, a child. That child will be there for the rest of Error's life. He knew that a child isn’t something Error would have wanted.

Blue kept a fake smile on his face. “Would you like a taco?” 

Error thought about it, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Blue skipped over to the kitchen and began making a fresh taco for his guest. He was surprised that Error would actually want a taco from him. It was really weird seeing him pregnant and how he acted. It was like he was a whole other person. 

Once the taco was made, he went back to the living room and gave the food to Error. The black skeleton looked at it with a hungry need. He soon began to chow it with a blissful look.

“Wow, you really were hungry,” Blue said and sat next to Error. The other nodded his head and kept eating. “Why are you here? Where’s Ink?”

Error swallowed and looked at Blue, “he’s dealing with Nightmare in some universe. He’s been gone for a while.”

“Out of anyone you could go to, you chose me?”

“Well, yeah. You’re kind; I like you. It doesn’t mean I’ll be your ‘best pal.’ You greet me with opens arms, I don’t know why you do it though. But I just wanted to give you the puppet. This of it as an ‘I'm sorry' gift.”

Blue was about to lose it. Either from happiness or from being confused. Error actually liked him? He knew that Blue could be trusted enough to go to. He wanted to say sorry to him. “Oh Error, it’s alright! I forgive you!” 

“Honestly, I just really lonely. I got tired of being in the anti-void alone. Even though I wasn’t there with you all the time, I felt like I wasn’t alone anymore. I didn’t show it but I felt happier and grateful that you were there.

It wasn’t right of me to take you away. I left you alone for so long at times. I knew it was driving you crazy from being all alone. Then I made you fight your brother and tried to kill him. I kept you as a prisoner. I'm.. I'm sorry.”

Blue was struck right in the chest with so many emotions. Error was actually pouring out his own emotions! He was actually explaining the reasons of his actions! It was quite adorable too.

With a small smile, Blue decided to ask; “do you mind if I ask you stuff?”

Error shrugged, “go ahead.” He then processed to eat another bite of his taco.

“Why do you destroy universes? Just.. why?”

The room was quiet for a while before Error answered, “I don’t know. Just watching everyone live happily in their own just gets me jealous in a way. I feel like I belong somewhere but it’s gone. Every time I destroy a universe, something just sparks within me. Something familiar but I don’t know what. I taught myself that there should only be one universe; Undertale. Everything else wasn’t right.”

Blue wasn’t expecting an answer like that. He was thinking it’s because Error though it was fun or something like that. Maybe he liked to see people suffer? There was a part of him missing and he was trying to recall what by destroying things. Maybe his own universe was destroyed?

“How are you feeling living with Ink? What does he do to you?”

Error smiled, “It’s nice having Ink around. He makes me happy. We talk about getting married and what our future plans are. He gives me and the baby kisses all the time. He pleases me and takes care of me. Ink can be real needy. It’s kinda uncomfortable at times. I’m not a big fan of touching but his touches feel so good. I ache for his touches at times. Ink is always there when I need him.”

Oh Blue did not like that. Ink was taking advantage of Error. What was Ink's purpose of that anyways? “Error..” Was he using Error as a toy? “Don’t you know what Ink is doing to you..?” Maybe this was revenge of all those fights they had. “He’s controlling you, making you want him when you don't..” Maybe this was his way of stopping Error from destroying any more universes. “He forced that baby in you. You’re having Stockholm syndrome.”

Error stared at Blue in a very judgmental way. Why would he start talking like this? Wasn’t he Ink's friend? “That’s not how it is. We lover each other very much. I want this kid as much as Ink. I’m happy living with him.”

“Ink raped you, Error. He used Dream to force everything your feeling like now to cone out of you. As much as I love how kind your being, this isn’t you.” Blue frowned at the look Error was giving him. Error started to look sad, maybe more. “I’m sorry.. I just.. I don’t want you to wake up one day and have the world crash on you. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

Error wouldn’t talk for a while. For a long while. Blue decided to make Error another taco to try and cheer him up. Hell, Blue even made a pun. The black skeleton ate the taco but gave no reaction to the pun. 

Blue was feeling really bad now. He even felt like crying. He slowly and gently gave Error a hug. Error didn’t flinch or glitch. His haphephobia was like gone. It was like Error never had it. He actually hugged Blue back.

“I don’t know if what you're saying is true or not.. but what I feel is stuff I don’t normally feel. I feel love and joy. I want to keep that feeling. I’m glad that you’re worried about me but just relax.” Error patted Blue's back with a soft smile. 

A portal opened in front of them and Dream went through. The guardian looked pretty beaten up. It had to have been one heck of a fight.

He shut the portal and looked at Error. “E-Error..!? What are you doing here..!? Oh forget that!” He turned and looked at Blue, “I-ink is going to kill us if he finds Error with us..!”

Blue jumped up quickly and ran to his boyfriend. He began to check for any server injury. He wasn’t too happy to find some cracks and chips. Blue would have to heal him after the return Error. 

Unfortunately to everyone, the front door was blasted opened by a blaster. Ink was pissed. He was so pissed not only was Dream and Blue frightened; Error was too. 

Error stood up right next to Dream and Blue. All three watched Ink walk inside the house preparing for a fight. The creator's eye sockets were blacked out. A place grin was smeared across his face. The way Ink was; it was terrifying.

“You seriously think you can steak Error and my child away from me while I work!?” Ink blasted a beam of magic at the trio. Either he was aiming at Error too or just didn’t see him. All three skeletons quickly moved out the way. The house, sadly, was greatly damaged just from that one blast. 

“Ink! Stop, please! Don’t blame them!” Error called for Ink who paused and looked at him. Ink’s features were returning to normal. Error stepped forward to Ink who began walking towards him. He didn’t want Ink coming near Dream and Blue. “It wasn’t their fault. I was getting bored and feel It lonely. I came to see Blue and talk to him. Don’t hurt them.”

Ink didn’t hurt them but he did move his hand across Error's face. “I freaked out when I didn’t see you at home!!! You told me nothing! You left without a trace!” 

Error's face fell down. Tears began to form at his sockets. He felt bad. He deserved that slap.

“How dare you,” Blue yelled. “How dare you! You never slap your loved one just because you’re upset! That’s abuse! You can’t keep Error locked up in your house!” 

Ink didn’t hesitate to send a ray of bones at Blue. The first few hit him, knocking his HP down. Dream pulled Blue away from the other incoming bones. 

Ink opened a portal and dragged Error through who watched Blue run towards him and yell out Error's name. The portal closed leaving the two unhealthy lovers alone in Ink’s room. The pregnant skeleton was thrown in the bed where Ink began to beat the living shit out of his boyfriend for the next ten minutes. After that, Ink began to comfort Error and whisper sweet things to the crying skeleton. The next thing Error knew what feeling Ink's hands all over him and their pelvis' smash together with moans taking up the air in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noooooo! This ain't good! Will anyone save Error? Will anyone save Ink from his sins?


	10. Dress up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Error go on another date. Ink decided to get Error dressed up like a pretty doll.

It’s been three days since Error went to Blue's house then taken back home to be beaten and have sex. There were still bruises and chips on his bones. It really hurt. The pleasure hurt. Ink reminded Error how much he loved him. He said what he did was a small punishment for leaving without permission. Error learned his lesson quickly.

Error and Ink were at the table eating breakfast together. Three days and Error's body was still aching. His pelvis was aching too. He felt some fear towards Ink. As he was eating, tears started to roll down his face from thinking about that night. He was so hurt; not just physically.

Ink got out of his chair and went over to Error, “It’s alright, sweetie. Don’t cry.” Ink kissed Error's forehead. “You’ve been so down lately.. it’s making me sad. How about we go somewhere? You and I could go on a date! We can’t talk things out so nothing like this ever happens again.”

Error swallowed his food, “alright..” He looked at Ink who was smiling and couldn’t help but reflect a small smile back. “How about the place we went to on our first date? I really liked it there.”

“Yeah! That’s a wonderful idea, my love!” Ink started thinking, his eye lights changing into yellow and pink question marks. “Maybe instead of cooking, I can get us some food from a Grillby's? How does that sound?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever eaten from there.”

Ink gasped. He couldn’t believe that Error had never eating from a Grillby's. It was pretty shocking to learn that. At least he wasn’t addicted to Grillby's alcohol. “Well then I’ll get you some food from there! We can enjoy it together,” he smiled. 

“Heh, alright.” He wipped away from few tears that fell down his cheeks and looked at Ink with a smile. Things can’t always hurt. He'll heal eventually.

* * *

Ink had taken Error to a store on the surface of a universe to get a dress. Error was quite against the idea until Ink used his sweet words and convinced him. They found a shimmering midnight blue dress that fit Error quite well. He looked so amazing in it too. Ink wanted him right there and then when he saw his lover put it on.

“You’re as beautiful as the night full of stars,” Ink said. Error gained a bright yellow blush at the comment Ink made. They bought the dress and went back home. 

Ink put on a classical tuxedo as Error dressed himself. Once Ink was done, he helped Error zip and tie up the dress. He looked so amazing in it but he could look better.

“Hey honey,” Ink began. “How about you summon a pair of breasts to fit into the chest part? I think it would look great! Maybe we can fit some makeup on you too!”

Error gave his other an uncomfortable look. “Are you sure..? You know in still a guy. Just ‘cause I'm pregnant doesn’t mean I'm a female.”

“I understand! I would just love you see you fully dressed up.” 

With a small huff and a blush, Error summoned his breast. Ink's eye lights went straight to his breasts. They were a lot bigger than he had expected. It seemed to surprise Error too. If only he would tear that dress off his lover and play with them.

“So.. you seem pretty fixed on my boobs. I don’t know how to do makeup nor do I have any, so it’s all up to you.” 

Ink dragged Error to the bathroom where Ink already had makeup. It looked like Ink was planning on doing this to Error for a long time. 

Ink used a dark and light blue eyeshadow for Error. He made some touches for Error’s bone color. There were couple more touches  ~~to cover up the bruises~~  before Ink was done. Oh boy did Error look ravishing. 

* * *

After an hour or so, the two skeletons left to the starry mountain they had their first date on. Just like before, a blanket was thrown on the ground and a small basket was placed in the middle. There was a full moon in the sky that shown directly on the magical lovers.

“Now you wait here, I’m going to get our food.” With that being said, Ink vanished.

The gorgeous black skeleton stared up at the sky. The stars twinkled down at him causing a smile to appear on his face. By surprise, lines of meteors dashed across the sky. There had to be a least a hundred meteors in the meteor shower. 

Something came up in his mind. Something old.

* * *

* * *

“Sans!!! Look at the sky!!!”

The normal Sans looked up, “oh wow. That looks really cool, bro.”

“Those have to be shooting stars!!! Our first night on the surface and we already get to witness this!!!” The Papyrus hugged his brother tightly. “That means everyone’s wish came true! We really are free!”

“Heh, yeah. Those really are wishing stars,” the Sans sighed happily and hugged his younger brother back. “My wish was to see you happy and it came true.”

“Oh, Sans, stop! I'm happy as long as you're here with me!”

“That really means a lot to me, Paps. Thanks, I love you.”

“I love you too Sans!”

* * *

* * *

Error held his chest as his breaths became heavy. It was like the memory or whatever was choking him. He didn’t even know he was laying on his side in the grass, not even on the blanket. His head was throbbing.

“P-Papyrus..?” Error was so confused. Wait. Oh no. “P-Papyrus…!?” That wasn’t just some Papyrus. That was his brother. The brother he had lost and forgotten about. 

Ink came back and dropped the bag of food when he saw the condition his boyfriend was in. He was just sobbing and glitching. He wouldn't talk. He probably couldn't hear Ink over his crying. Error ended up crashing. Not once; twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone has some ideas to torture poor Error, feel free to say so lol. Bringing up positive feelings is bringing bacm positjve menories ;) The past few days have been an emotional rollercoaster for me. Stress is an ass, ugh.


	11. Mood swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is feeling annoyed by everything and annoyed. Ink isn't home much during this time but does make it home to please his true love.

It’s been five months now. Things have calmed down but not a lot. There’s a few things that Error had to fix about himself that made Ink upset. Error did not want to see his lover one upset nor face the consequences. Besides the downs, there had been plenty of good times. Ink was so nice and gentle to Error. The baby had grown a lot already. Ink thought it was adorable to see Error struggle to sit up, wobble around, and have mood swings. It was really interesting watching it all room. 

This week’s mood was a mixture of being annoyed and horny. Error was begging to be touched but was being annoyed by the little things Ink did. He didn’t know why he was so annoyed by everything, but he was. The clock ticking, the water boiling, the tapping of steps, the T.V; it was all annoying. He wanted to end it. But damn, he was fucking horny. He would slip his hand under his clothing and touch himself, he would have his breasts summoned and massage his nipples, he would occasionally rub himself against Ink and it all felt so good.

Unfortunately, it was a busy week for Ink. So far he’s had to fight Horror and Dust in one universe, Nightmare in another, Killer, and even Reaper. He had to check up on Underfell and Swaplust. There were glitches popping in some universes. It was like some kind of virus that was infecting the different aus. He just needed to learn what the cause of the viruses were.

Ink got Error some vibrators, different dildo, and other toys to keep his precious lover at peace. It worked for a while. He’d come home and find Error as a wet mess and passed out from exhaustion. He didn’t want Error to push himself to exhaustion so he hid the toys away. Error was not happy about it and actually gave Ink attitude! Ink made sure he wouldn’t give him attitude like that ever again. He did give Error access to the makeup to cover any bad marks on his bones. 

After a long day of fighting some virus in the code of an au, Ink came home to find Error crocheting a small blanket. He smiled knowing exactly who it was for. “What’s that you got there, hun?”

Error looked up at Ink, “oh, it’s a blanket for the baby.” He blushed slightly and rubbed his legs together. “I thought it’d be nice to make for them. Maybe I can start a collection.”

“That sounds wonderful! I love that idea! You’re so creative!”

The black skeleton blushed that. Error stopped doing what he was doing and went up to Ink. Looking closely at him, Ink could see that there was a swollen bruise on Error’s forehead from the previous day. A guilt wanted to float up on the surface of his mind, but it was disappearing. He stopped taking the paint that made him feel such guilt. It was for the best. 

“I’m guessing you want me to join you in bed?” The skeleton got an excited nod in response. Ink smiled and headed upstairs to please his partner. Error followed behind already summoning his breasts and vagina.

Once they got in the room, Error stripped and got in bed. He began to touch himself to make sure he was wet enough for Ink. It’s been a while since they’ve had sex. He was becoming inpatient as he waited for Ink to undress and take the paint. 

Error loved the black tattoos that covered his lovers body. Ink loved the different color bones his lover had all over his body. He couldn’t wait to see what their child would look like. 

Ink decided to try the hot pink paint today. As much as he would love to be gentle and soothing, he was up to something more rough. This wasn’t a punishment, thus was all for fun. 

He felt the paint already through his body and mind. He felt the heat wash through his bones and his mind become bitterly numb. Error looked at Ink and recognized that look from somewhere. He didn’t know where exactly, but he felt fear wash down his spine. Something happened and he couldn’t remember.  
Ink moved on top of Error and kissed him; that hot pink spreading inside the other's mouth. He began to feel that the paint radiated. It was some kind of anger or sadness. But the lust. The lust heated his bones. He was more than ready for Ink now. 

Ink rubbed his large erection against Error's slick folds. He wanted to pound into Error and tear him up. He wanted to make the other scream. He wanted to make Error break. He only realized that’s what he was going after thinking of it.

Error gasped and winced when Ink unconsciously slammed inside of him. It was quite painful and uncomfortable but it felt great. He missed his lover's dick. He missed the cum that would pour out of him. He was meant to be taken by his lover. 

It was unexpected when Ink pulled back and slammed in. It felt good but was pretty rough. Ink began at a slow rhythm. Going in and out; hitting the best spot. Error leaned back onto the sheets and moaned. Ink just pounded into him wonderfully. Ink began to pinch and rub the breasts of his boyfriend. The nipples were already hard for him. Each thrust began to get faster and harder. It was getting difficult for Error to keep up with moving his hips. 

Ink grabbed Error's hips and dug his nails on the blue magic. Error winced but couldn’t stop letting out moans.

“I-ink!~” He would moan out or, “f-fuck!~” 

Error eyes rolled back as Ink just kept getting rougher. It felt horribly amazing. Ink was hitting so deep. He was hitting that beautiful g-spot. The black skeleton couldn’t control himself for begging for more. 

“You’re suck a slut, aren’t you,” Ink cooed. 

“Y-yes..!” Error didn’t sound confident.

“Who’s slut are you?”

“You're slut! I’m a-all yours!”

“Yeah you are,” Ink slapped Error's ass then gripped and squeezed it. “You’re my fucking slut. You’re such a dirty whore. I made you like this, don’t you forget it.”

“I-I won’t forget! P-please faster! I-I wanna come!” Error begged. He was getting close. 

Ink thrust faster allowing Error to orgasm and stay his juices around Ink’s cock. Error completely lost himself in the ecstasy. It was so beautiful. Ink couldn’t help but fill Error with his cum. Error was definitely a cum slut. He loved the feel of cum filling his insides. He even came again. 

Once that was over, Error fell asleep as Ink began wiping Error and himself clean. The cum would squirt out even as he cleaned his lover. Ink smirked. He wanted to do so much more to Error. Fuck everything else about being good, he wanted to be bad. He wanted to be sexy bad. He'll make Error love him and hate him. It was all fun in games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been absent, I'll try to get back to regular schedule. People tend to piss me off and school work isn't going easy on me. Hope you guys enjoyed the smut lol


	12. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new universe appears and Ink wants to see it. Not wanting to leave Error home alone again, he invites Cross over. Cross doesn't need to know the whole story to know what's going on.

The next day, Ink had to leave when a new au appeared. Error was pretty interested too but Ink didn’t want to risk taking Error to a universe no one knew about. It could be a swap universe or a horror universe; you really know what to get.

After some talking, Ink decided to look for Cross. Once he did, he explained the relationship he has with Error. Not believing the relationship, Cross agreed to keep Error company. He was taken by surprise when he came over to Ink's house and saw the pregnant former destroyer. This was not how he remembered Error being. The black skeleton seemed so.. positive. His glitching has been reduced to just small errors now. Cross would have thought it was a relaxed Template if he wasn’t told anything.

Ink left the house to visit the new universe while Cross awkwardly sat on the couch and stared at Error. It was weird for the both of them. The last time they really saw each other was when they were doing small things for Nightmare. Well, they weren’t really doing it for him, more for themselves in a way.

“So.. you and Ink, huh?” Cross broke the silence. The air was getting tense and Chara was being to tug at his mind.

“Yeah, it’s pretty nice. We’re going to be having a little baby bones soon,” Error put a hand over his stomach. He didn’t mind having a living being growing inside him. Cross though it was disgusting.

“How did you guys even do that? I mean- I know how, but your haphephobia, your hate towards Ink, your goal to destroy all universe.” Cross was so conflicted. He needed to know how this happened. “Out of everyone, you get together with your biggest enemy?”

Error frowned a bit as he thought. “It just started out with sex, I think? We were fighting then were on the floor together. I got pregnant so we stuck together.” He stood up, a bit of a struggle, and moved to the kitchen. “Everything is alright though. We love each other very much.” He began to think about Blue and what he’s talked to him about. “I’m sure the love I’m feeling is true, so it’s okay.”

“Not if he forced you.” Well great, he was started to sound like Blue. Cross got up and walked in the kitchen where Error was making himself some instant noodles. “The Error I remember doesn’t act this open. He doesn’t get along with his enemies. He doesn’t let anyone touch him.”

An annoyed groan escaped Error’s mouth. “Why does everyone have to disagree with mine and Ink's relationship. I’m happy with this.” Error put his dry middles in a bowl before filling it up with some tap water. He then puts it in the microwave and looks at Cross who didn’t seem pleased. 

“It’s Stockholm syndrome. You know perfectly well what that is.” Cross examines Error's expressions and face. “Did he.. did He beat you..!?” He reaches at Error face and starts rubbing the makeup off. 

Error began yelling at Cross and tried pushing him away. He didn’t want to reveal the bruises. Cross kept touching his bruises but he wouldn’t let it show that it hurt. “Get your fucking hands off of me!” 

Cross stepped back seeing the marks that were placed on Error. “Did Ink do this?” When he got no answer, he made his to be sharp and strict, “did he do this.”

Error didn’t want Cross to know. He wouldn’t understand. Ink was reasonable to hurt him, he disobeyed Ink. This was his punishment. “Y-yes.. but I got in trouble..! I left the house without permission and so-“

“Permission? Are you kidding me, Error. You need permission to leave a house that isn’t even yours? He’s physically hurting you. Look at that, he beat you up!”

Error glared at Cross, “but he doesn’t mean to hit so hard! It was just for me to learn my lesson! He takes care of me everyday! He comforted me afterwards anyways.”

“And how is that suppose to make this any better? I bet he raped you, didn’t he? Don’t you understand this situation? You’re locked up in this house, he’s abusing you, he’s dealing you, and manipulating you.” He took a deep breath in and out. He knew what Ink was capable of. He did not expect Ink would do something like this. Ink's done some shitty and shady stuff; this was beyond any of that. “You’re pregnant and has Stockholm syndrome. Error, you couldn’t even stand Underlust. What makes you think that you’ll voluntarily have sex?”

Error looked back at the microwave when it beeped. He opened it and took out the noodles. He proceeded to add a seasoning packet and two ice cubes. Grabbing a fork, he went to the table to sit; Cross followed behind him. “You know, you sound just like Blue. You guys are some fake friends if you talk about Ink this behind his back.”

Cross sat in a chair across from Error, “You’re being very ignorant right now. This is getting pretty frustrating. Why can’t you get it through your thick skull that Ink is using you.”

“Don’t you dare say he is using me! There are just a few problems and that’s it! Everything is fine!” There was something tugging at his soul. It was an anger, maybe a sadness? Was it fear?

Cross went quiet for a while. The tension in the air thinned a bit. The skeletons were silent as Error ate. No one talked. Error didn’t want to hear anymore shit come out of Cross' mouth. 

Cross didn’t want to hurt Error. Yeah, he was an ass most times but that didn’t give him a reason to hurt him. Error wasn’t a bad person of you looked at him correctly. “Look, just think about this.” Error didn’t look up but Cross knew he was listening. “If you don’t want to listen to me, then just take thought of all this. I just want you to get back to track.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Error replied. He didn’t want to think about any of this. It gave him a headache. It made him upset. He loved Ink. He did, didn’t he? 

An hour later, Ink came home with a huge smile on his face. “Hi Error! Hi Cross! The new universe is FellStoryshift! It’s pretty incredible! So unique!” He skipped over to Error and hugged him. “How was your time with Cross?”

Cross looked at Error. Shit. He wouldn’t be able to hang out with any of then if Error truly says what he felt. He was done for.

“Eh, it was fine. Better than being left alone.”

“Wonderful to hear! Thanks, Cross! I owe you one,” he winked. “You go on, I don’t want to bother you more and keep you here longer. Enjoy your night!”

Cross smiled and loomed at Error with relief. “See you later.” He walked out the house. He felt bad for leaving Error there. Thinking about their conversation, Error mentioned how he sounded like Blue. Did Blue talk to Error about this? Blue was closer to Ink than he was, so Error probably did talk to Ink. It wasn’t hard for him to learn what was going on so Blue must know what’s going on too. 

Opening a portal, Cross went to Underswap. Him and Blue weren’t buds at all. They were similar but things in the past kept them from becoming friends. Right now wasn’t about friendship; this was about Error. The skeleton was fucking pregnant and looked just a few months away from giving birth. Error needed help and Blue was the right person.

Just in front of the house of the Underswap brothers, he came face to face with the Papyrus, Stretch. He was outside smoking on the front porch. He wasn’t surprised when a blaster was summoned right at his face. Stretch glared at the intruding skeleton in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a one-shot for Valentine's a while back. I'm going to finish writing the other one-shot for oviposition Swapcest. After that, the final one-shot will be a simple Black x Blue smut lol. It's taking me a while but I'm very mentally busy


	13. Searching for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross starts a small team to help Error.

Cross stared at the gaster blaster that was aimed right in front of him. He wasn’t ready to start a fight, he had his own mission to deal with. He wasn’t going to let Ink, his former friend, hurt a companion anymore. 

“Stretch, I need to see Blue,” Cross said.

The Underswap skeleton stood up from the porch he was sitting on. He chuckled; like he was actually going to let this.. destroyer take his brother. “And why the hell would you want my brother?”

Normally, Cross wouldn’t like to tell people his plans, but he wanted help and quickly. “Error is in trouble and I need Blue's help.”

“Why would you think I believe you? How is Error even in trouble?”

Cross looked frustrated, “look, just get Blue outside for me or I’m going inside.”

Stretch didn’t care for Error. After what he did to his brother and to him, he just wouldn’t forgive such a person. He took his brother away. He forced his brother to fight him. Not only that, the guy who cause such pain to his universe and to others was standing right in front of him. 

Without even thinking, Stretch shot the blaster. Cross managed to move out the way of the light beam. He teleported inside the house and make a quick scan around the room. Stretch teleported right behind Cross and grabbed him from behind. He lifted the shorter skeleton up and attempted wiggling his way out.

“Let go of me! This is important, I swear!”

Both Blue and Dream rush out the kitchen to see what was going on. They were definitely not expecting to see Stretch trying to hold back a struggling Cross.

“Papy! What going on!?” Blue was so confused and worried about what was going on.

Dream was wondering why Cross would come here out of all the universe. Was Cross after him? He didn’t want to put Blue or his brother in danger. 

“He’s trying to get you and he won’t tell me why,” Stretch said as Cross slipped through his arms. 

“Ink is hurting Error and the only person who I know will help is you, Blue. You can be useful too, Dream.” Cross glanced at Stretch to make sure he wouldn’t do anything.

Blue's attention was instantly drawn to what Cross said. “What is Ink doing now..?” 

“We already know what’s going on,” Dream said. “He’s using Error for sex.. He made me use my magic for Error to love him.. I didn’t want to do it.”

“Well Ink is abusing Error now. I watched him for a while and he was covered in bruises. Ink has him using makeup to cover them.” Cross was disappointed in Ink. Well, more than disappointed.

Stretch looked at Blue, “what’s going on? How do you know this?”

“I uh.. went with Dream to see Ink.. We learned that Ink raped Error and impregnated him. Now he’s forcing him to have their baby and love him.” Blue felt horrible as he spoke. He’s been home and doing whatever while Error was suffer at Ink’s wrath. He was disappointed in himself for doing nothing.

“Are you serious..?” Stretch felt so confused. Ink was a friend. He was a person Blue looked up to. A friend who was caring and friends with everyone.

“I am.. I didn’t know Ink would do this. He regretted it at first but now he’s just going too far.” Blue looked at Dream, “we can’t fight Ink ourselves..”

“I can talk with Nightmare and the others. I know you guys don’t like them but we will all be string enough to take on Ink without hurting Error.” Cross wouldn’t want Error being hurt while pregnant. It’s too late for him to have an abortion so he might as well protect it until Error agreed to put the child up for adoption or whatever.

“I can try to help Error get back to his senses,” Dream offered.

“It would be good but chaotic. It’ll be a while for me to get in contact with anyone. Tell me if you can get anyone to team with you,” Cross depended on Dream and Blue. 

A portal opened in front of everyone, Cross faced it before walking through. When the portal closed, the tension in the air was released. Everyone left in the room looked at each other with an unexplainable feeling.

* * *

 Error leaned against Ink as those beautiful white hands massaged his shoulder blades. Ink was actually really good at massages. It felt so great, Error felt like he would fall asleep.

He never moved when Ink moved his hands under Error's shirt and felt the large belly. At that moment, the baby made a kick and Ink gasped. Error’s eyes flew opened.

“The baby kicked!!” Ink felt such happiness. That had to be a sign that the baby was healthy.

“Well that just felt weird,” Error said and placed a hand on his stomach. 

The baby kicked once more and both parents' faces lit up. They were both really excited. Error actually felt proud of himself. 

Ink wouldn’t let anyone get in the way of this. They were perfect together in so many ways. A couple flaws in their relationship wouldn’t do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back :) Moving was interesting. I've been super tired though and quite depressed. I'll try to get moving forward on my fics. Sorry for the lack of work. I hope you all like this chapter!


	14. It's a...!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two expecting parents are overwhelmed with joy when they feel kicks and get a doctor's appointment. Somone gets dizzy and blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so backed up. Im not feeling well, pretty depressed. I wanna save up money for a new viola cause the one i have is pretty cheap but i don't have a job yet. Im trying to get one but so far no luck. Idk if anyone is willing to, but i may set up some like donation thing or mayby even comission one-shots? Idk. Enjoy the chapter!

The next month came pretty quick. Ink and Error were cuddling a lot more. It was weird to hug with Error's stomach blocking the way from getting really close. What's been making Error uncomfortable was not being able to sleep on his stomach or just lay back. Now of Error laid too far back, he'd have to call Ink to helpl him sit back up. He could lay back on pillow or sleep on his side. Morning sickness began around the first month but it was horrible now. Every morning he was feeling like crap. There's been many times that Error had rethought about being pregnant and why he even stuck with it. He had a choice on this, right?

Ink had gotten back from a store. He bought Error pain medicine for any cramps or small contractions he was getting. He even looked it up to see what best helped his boyfriend. During the month, Ink had began reading information about pregnancy and birth. He felt quite bad for not scheduling any doctor appointments for Error so he left to Undertale and talked to the Dr. Alphys there. Ink scheduled an appointment for Error for the next week. He told Error who was delighted to know how their kid would be. Everything Ink learned about the pregnancy and birth, he told Error. 

There was some information Error wished he never learned. He had to admit, he was getting pretty nervous, scared, and grossed by the thought of having to give birth and the other things he'd have to go through. Error rethought about his decision and unfortunately understood it was too late to do anything about this. He wanted to talk to someone about this but knew he couldn't talk to Ink. If it came to not wanted to birth the baby or anything, he would just a disappointment. He would probably be hurt more by Ink than anything as a lesson for thinking this way.

The next week came and Ink brought Error to Undertale. They were welcomed in the lab by a joyful Papyrus who remembered Ink. Luckily, he didn't recognized or maybe didn't know Error. Papyrus congratulated Ink and Error about their baby. Both soon-to-be-parents were grateful. 

Error, surprisingly, had never stepped foot into Undertale. There was something about it that just kept him from messing with it. Seeing that Papyrus brought up feelings he didn't even knew he had. There was just something coming deep down from his soul and Papyrus was pulling it out. He felt comfortable, safe, and just.. He didn't know how to explain it. He felt at home? Was that the way to say it?

Now this scared Error. When he was with Ink, he felt love. When he was at Ink's home, he was home. Yet, there was nothing radiating out from deep inside his soul. He didn't "feel at home," he didn't feel the same strong affection he was feeling towards Papyrus; that wasn't even romantic love. Could this be what Blue, Dream, and Cross were trying to tell him?

The Dr. Alphys in this world nervously walked up to Ink and Error with Undyne at her side. Something inside Error told him that he knew them. But how? He's never been here before. Are the voices getting back in his head??

“H-hi..! I-I'm Doctor Alphys. I'll be the o-one giving you a checkup,” she said quietly to Error. “If you c-can follow me please..”

Error, Papyrus, and Ink followed Alphys to a back room that held the supplies needed for the checkup. Undyne decided to go back on guard around Waterfall. Her break was way past over anyways. 

Alphys instructed Error to lay back on the medical bed and lift his shirt up. He did as he was asked. He was surprises when he felt a cool gel be rubbed on his stomach along with some weird pen thing. 

It was very uncomfortable but Error knew Alphys was doing her best not to make him feel such way. He wasn’t scared and her touch didn’t bother him though. She gave him tips about pregnancy and asked Error questions. He answered every question honestly. 

Finally something appeared on the black and white screen. “If you look u-up there, that’s the baby's head, a-and those are the arms..! If you two want, I can tell you the gender.”

Ink didn’t give Error a chance at all, “yes!” Ink shouted full of excitement. 

Alphys smiled, “it's a boy!”

Error couldn’t help but smile happily. He was going to have a boy. A baby boy he would call son. Papyrus even looked happy for Error and Ink. He began ranting about how cute and strong the baby will be. Alphys kept her smile, she felt for Error and Ink as well. Error glanced over at Ink who smiled. There was something about that smile that set an alarm in Error's head. He knew Ink dreamed about having a little girl since there were a lack of female skeletons. Ink was disappointed. 

“I can't wait for our son to be born!” Ink smiled and held Error's hand who glitched slightly at the touch. “Maybe after he's born we can try again for a girl!”

He didn’t know why but he loathed what Ink just said. “Try again.” That’s something Error doesn’t plan on doing again. He doesn’t want to be pregnant and go through this again. How could Ink make plans to have another child when they haven't even experienced their first?

When Alphys was finished, she walked out the room to go get the printed pictures of the baby. Papyrus and Ink began to start a conversation while Error awkwardly just sat in the bed. He decided to sit up at the edge of the bed and listen to the conversation. Unexpectedly, a wave of dizziness struck him like a rock. Error went falling forward where he was quickly caught by Papyrus. Error would have hit the floor if it wasn’t for Papyrus' quick reaction. All Error could hear was faint concerns and calls of his name before his world slipped to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for falling behind in my stories ;-;. Wanna know a thing about me? I have a breeding kink lol. The thing is, I can't stand the thought of being pregnant. Like, I plan for adoption or getting a surrogate. I hate to think that if I do get pregnant, there's a living thing inside me growing and I'll have to go through so much pain and stuff for 9 months. Birth is pretty gross for me too. Like, I'd love to have a kid of mine own but I don't want to be the one holding it.. I'm weird.


	15. This Is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error remembers things that he thought he never had.

"Sans!! I don't have all morning to wait for you to wake up!" Papyrus scoulded Sans who was sleeping downstairs on the couch. Sans came home last last night from Grillby's and crashed there. Papyrus was half dressed standing right out of his room. "Don't make me come down there, you punk!" 

Sans, the classical skeleton with a blue jacket stirred awake and sat up, "mm.. I'm awake Paps. You don't have to be so loud." 

Papyrus huffed and went back into his room to finish getting ready for the day. They had jobs to do. Jobs they need to attend to for bills. Jobs that keep Papyrus happy. 

Looking out the window, Sans smiled. It was a beautiful day. There was light snow falling from the sky and down the the snow that was piling up on the ground. There were a few monsters who were walking by. Their feet left trails in the snow that were covered by the snow that would flurry down. 

He got up and immediately found himself sitting at his sentry station. Confused, he got up and looked around. "This.. isn't good," Sans mumbled and began walking around to look for Papyrus. 

Sans stopped by the house but didn't see his brother. He walked into Grillby's but didn't see his brother. Finally, he found his brother. The dust of his brother. Something inside him broke. He closed his eyes and held the red scarf close to him. When he opened his eyes, his arm was outstretched sending waved of bones at a human child. 

Thr child was not giving up. They were determined to win and that's what happened. The child won and Sans lost. He put a hand over the red slash that dripped with his blood. He closed his eyes once more waiting fir death to come. He waited and waited. When he didn't feel a difference, he opened his eyes, or eye, and found himself in the save screen. 

Getting up, he looked around. There was nothing. He couldn't escape. He couldn't get back to his world or Papyrus. Sans was trapped, became a prisioner of the save screen. 

Sans frowned, sighed, and laid back. "Hey Geno!" A strange voice called out causing Sans to sit back up. "I brought you some food." The skeleton, in a black cloak, floated right next to him. He sat down and placed the basket down.

He couldn't help but have a smile on his face. "Thank you, Death. I love it." Sans opened up the basket and pulled out a banana, bottle of ketchup, and fries from what looks like a Grillby's. Death put a hand on Sans' hand which soon turned into then holding each other's hand.

Sans would close his eyes and open them again. Death would always be with him and his soul would flutter every time. He was in love with Death. It made him sad every time his loved one had to go.

Sans would try to leave the save screen and it would always fail. He became more desperate to escape. He only stopped when he became havily pregnant. He didn't even think about it when he held a small child in his hands. He cried with happy tears when he first held a child Death called Goth. It was a combination of their names. Death and Geno. 

Goth grew up mainly with his father out of the save screen. This gave their child a opportunity to be social. Unfortunately, it came the age where Goth wanted to hang out with his friends more than see his own mother. There became the days where Sans wouldn't see Goth or Death and it saddened him. Even when they came, he felt empty everytime they left. 

He made an attempt to escape. He didn't. He tried again. He failed. He tried one more time. He lost. 

Sans became angry. He couldn't help but feel so. He was especially mad when Death and Goth stopped by. Goth wanted to leave early to hang out with a kid named TK. Death wanted to leave to meet up with a skeleton named Blue. Sans had enough of it and yelled at Death and Goth. He yelled at Goth for not wanting to be with him anymore. For hanging out with friends more than his own mother. He yelled at Death for suddenly being so busy with his work and hanging out with skeletons like 'Blue.' Death and Geno left the save screen even as Sans called for them back.

Sans never got to say sorry. He never got the chance to apologize. With enough determination, Sans escaped the save screen. He escaped but at a price. His body was covered in glitches that made him feel as though he was being torn apart. He couldn't focus off the thought of his body being destroyed. He couldn't focus off all the pain he had gone through. He shut his eyes once more. 

Sans woke up in a vast white room. The room had no ending to it. Looking around, his hands were yellow, red, and black. His bones were black and different colors. His body, including his clothes were covered in glitches and Error signs. "Error..." That's what he saw and that's what he named himself. There was this hate that lied in his soul. The hate wasn't towards anyone but it would definitely be thrown out. 

Getting off the floor, Sans rubbed his fave as strings were pulled off. Looking at them closely, he grinned with amusement and began to explore until he earned the title 'The Destroyer.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeell guess who's back in buisness :'D. I'm pretty sick but went swimming at the beach. It was fun and hot. Now im resting and listening to Homestuck songs by PhemieC cuz they're awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys the story! There will be updates either once or more a week. If you want to help make this fanfic long, please give suggestions! I love hearing ideas <3


End file.
